swsefandomcom-20200215-history
LECG The Force
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Legacy Era Campaign Guide See also: Death Sticks In The Legacy Era, there is no balance to The Force. Instead, The Dark Side of The Force holds sway, and the influence of evil can be felt everywhere. With Sith Lords in every sector and at the heads of Imperial space fleets, the influence of The Dark Side is stronger than ever, and far more visible. The Sith act overtly, making it clear that they rule The Galactic Empire and, by extension, the galaxy. Not since the days of Darth Revan and Darth Malak have The Sith ruled so convincingly. The Dark Side clouds everything, and the galaxy's future is harder to see than ever before. Citizens of the galaxy heed the power of The Force and view Force-users- even benevolent ones- with suspicion and fear. They see The Force as a blunt weapon used by The Sith to tyrannize and subjugate the galaxy. The average citizen of the galaxy may not know a lot about the way The Force works, but they are wise enough to avoid anyone with red and black tattoos and a Lightsaber. All Jedi are hunted during this era, and frightened people know better than to help a Jedi in need. Still, the Jedi Order's fire has not completely gone out of the universe, and across the galaxy many still struggle to keep the flame of hope alive. With each passing day, The Jedi recover more from the blow dealt to them by the Order's destruction at the end of The Sith-Imperial War, and in remote parts of the galaxy there exist those who have the will and the strength to fight off the influence of The Dark Side of The Force. Force-Users in The Legacy Era Force-users in The Legacy Era are few and far between, at least outside of the ranks of The Sith. The Jedi have once again been nearly exterminated following the destruction of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant and the Jedi Academy on Ossus. Only a handful of Jedi survived these attacks, most of them by virtue of the fact that they were elsewhere at the time. Darth Krayt has placed exoborit bounties on the surviving Jedi, leading every bounty hunter, scoundrel, and thug to search for any signs of a Lightsaber or Force use. Darth Maladi- Krayt's spymaster and the head of Sith Intelligence- has a complete listing of every active Jedi as of the massacre at Ossus, which she uses to determine the value of each bounty (Usually 5,000 credits x the CL of the Jedi). When bounty hunters capture a Jedi, they contact the Empire (Through one of the special communications frequencies distributed on bounty postings by Imperial Intelligence) and arrange for the Empire to pick up the prisoner. A Sith Lord and a squad of Knighthunters (Special Stormtroopers trained to fight Jedi) meet with the bounty hunters to take control of the Jedi and deliver the payout. From there, the Sith bring the Jedi back to Coruscant, whereupon the prisoner is turned over to Darth Maladi for interrogation and eventual execution. Darth Krayt's Empire is neither ignorant nor tolerant of the many other Force Traditions in the galaxy, particularly those that might oppose the Empire's advance or those with strong ties to The Jedi. For example, The Jensaarai, though small in comparison to The Jedi Order, is one of the first groups targeted in the wake of The Sith-Imperial War. However, the Empire is not so indiscriminate as Emperor Palpatine and his Inquisitors. Whereas The Sith of the past were simply content to eradicate the other Force-users of the galaxy, Darth Krayt at least gives members of other Force Traditions a choice: they can join him and pledge their loyalty to the Sith Lord, or they can die. (Rarely does he afford a Jedi the same choice.) These Force Traditions have a less violent history of conflict with The Sith, and as such may be more inclined to consider Darth Krayt's "Proposal." Not surprisingly, many of The Sith in Darth Krayt's Empire are former members of other Force Traditions, among them former Jensaarai Defenders, Nightsisters, and other Force Adepts who succumbed to the temptation offered to them by the Sith Lord. Whereas the Star Wars saga traditionally focuses on the conflict between The Jedi and The Sith, having The Sith become involved with the members of a non-Jedi Force Tradition opens up some interesting adventure possibilities. For example, Force-using heroes that turn to The Dark Side may now go on to become Sith Lords, returning to the campaign as adversaries at the head of an Imperial fleet. Likewise, heroes who are members of alternative Force Traditions have the chance to experience many of the same dramatic stories as The Jedi, such as having an apprentice turn to The Dark Side or confronting a former mentor who has become an agent of evil. Moreover, the Gamemaster is free to create Sith Lords that use the interesting powers and backgrounds normally reserved for other Force Traditions. Though Darth Krayt offers members of non-Jedi Force Traditions the opportunity to join his side, he is less lenient with those who are found to harbor Jedi on the run. When The Sith discover that a sect of Force-users has been harboring a Jedi, they show no mercy and make no offer to join The Sith; the organization is simply wiped out and the Jedi brought back to Coruscant for questioning. The Hidden Temple Main Article: The Hidden Temple Under the guidance of Grand Master Luke Skywalker, The Jedi Order rebuilds itself and grows to incredible heights after the war with the Yuuzhan Vong. However, the growth and prosperity of The Jedi Order ends with the onset of The Sith-Imperial War. To keep the Jedi tradition alive in the face of extinction, Jedi Master Nat Skywalker leads the construction of a secret temple and keeps its existence hidden even from other Jedi. Unfortunately, the defeat of The Galactic Alliance at Caamas coupled with the massacre of the Jedi at Ossus spells doom for The Jedi Order. Nat Skywalker's secret redoubt, dubbed The Hidden Temple by those Jedi who once knew of it, passes into obscurity as the few survivors of the Order are scattered to the far corners of the galaxy, hunted by The Sith and The Galactic Empire. The Imperial Knights Main Article: The Imperial Knights The Imperial Knights are a small organization that serves Emperor Roan Fel. Trained in the Jedi arts, The Imperial Knights are far more than mere bodyguards and agents. They are charged with protecting the most wanted individual in the galaxy from Darth Krayt, the self-proclaimed ruler of The Galactic Empire. The Imperial Knights must not only protect their leader physically but also protect his secrecy and keep him from being located by those who would hunt him down. It is the goal of every Imperial Knight to see Roan Fel safely returned to his rightful place as Emperor of the galaxy. The Sith Main Article: The Sith With the deaths of Darth Vader and Emperor Palpatine, it seemed by many as though The Sith had finally been extinguished from the galaxy. However, the forces of darkness are not so easily dispatched. A former Emperor's Hand, Lumiya, helped carry on the Sith tradition for a while, but the true resurrection of The Sith begins on the planet Korriban, where a devotee named A'Sharad Hett learns the ways of The Sith and discovers a group of Sith cutists planting the seeds of their eventual return. Hett proves to be the catalyst for this event, and his ascension to the rank of Sith Lord seals the galaxy's fate. The Malevolence See also: The Malevolence A small group found in The Deep Core world of Prakith, The Malevolence are the living protectors of the tomb of Darth Andeddu, an ancient Sith Lord who once claimed Prakith as his domain. The Malevolence are a relatively isolated Dark Side cult that dwells within the tomb of Darth Andeddu and has for thousands of years since his death. The cult has sent out members to recruit new guardians, and as the cultists grow old and die off while waiting on their master's resurrection, they are replaced by new blood who see it as their duty to guard the tomb and eventually be rewarded for their loyal service. The Malevolence trains in the ways of The Dark Side of The Force, and their cult has preserved Sith knowledge for millennia by passing it down from one generation to the next. Force Powers Main Article: Force Powers The following Force Powers are available to any character who has the Force Sensitivity Feat. These Force Powers represent the variety of powers available to Jedi, Sith, and other Force Traditions- both Light and Dark- in The Legacy Era. Force Talents Main Article: Force Talents Whenever a character who has the Force Sensitivity Feat would normally gain a Talent (Such as from advancing to an odd-numbered level in a Heroic Class), he or she can instead select a Force Talent. If a character who has the Force Sensitivity Feat is a member of a Force Tradition, he or she can instead select a Force Talent from that Force Tradition's Talent Tree. New Force Talents The following new Force Talents are suitable for Force-using characters within The Legacy Era: * New Force Talent: Alter Talent Tree ** Move Massive Object *** Move Object Reality Check * New Force Talent: Control Talent Tree ** Telekinetic Stability * New Force Talent: Dark Side Talent Tree ** Dark Preservation Force Techniques Main Article: Force Techniques Force Techniques represent a deeper understanding of The Force and require years of practice. A few gifted or devoted Force-users learn to master them more quickly. In general, Force Techniques are available only to characters with levels in certain Force-using Prestige Classes, such as Force Adept, Imperial Knight, Jedi Knight, and Sith Apprentice. When you gain access to a new Force Technique, you can select it from any of the available Force Techniques. Once selected, a Force Technique cannot be changed. * Detoxify Poison * Improved Ballistakinesis * Improved Dark Transfer * Improved Detonate * Improved Enlighten * Improved Lightning Burst * Improved Obscure * Improved Force Shield * Improved Stagger Other Force-Using Traditions Main Article: Force Traditions Although The Sith, The Imperial Knights, and the shattered fragments of The Jedi take center stage in The Legacy Era, there is still plenty of room for other Force Traditions. Force-using traditions on the fringe of society are largely ignored by the powers that be, and thus have plenty of opportunities to thrive and expand their influence. The following two Force Traditions are suitable for use in a campaign set in The Legacy Era. Although these traditions are predominantly unaligned, one tradition- The Disciples of Twilight- is more appropriate for player characters than the other- The Ember of Vahl. Players may choose to play characters who are members of The Ember of Vahl at their Gamemaster's discretion.